Kingdom Hearts: Scattered Memories
by Sakurastr
Summary: From the beginning their fate was intertwined. She appeared in his dreams he appeared in her world. Will he guide her to the light or will she let him plunge into the darkness...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Sadly I dont own Kingdom Hearts, the only things that are mine are the original characters in this story. **

**Kingdom Hearts: Scattered Memories**

**---------**Prologue-----------

You have a path to choose:

Look past your reflection,

Into your soul…

Just close your eyes,

And let your heart decide…

Make your choice, but surely take your time;

To guide her to the light…

Or plunge her into darkness.

Just remember…

The choice is in your hands.


	2. Chapter I

_**Sorry I took awhile to post. I just been really busy and I wanted to do some corrections, but it's here! Enjoy.  
**_**_Disclamer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, just my original characters._**

_**---------**Chapter I**---------**_

His Dreams, Her Reality

xoxoxoxoxox

_It's almost always the same…_

_I'm in a white room or what I think it's a room, because the room seems to extend out for eternity, never ending. I don't know what else to do but to walk on forward…_

_Not knowing where I'll end up._

_It felt like I was walking for an eternity, without a sense of direction. I kept on walking, but stopped when I heard that voice. That same voice I heard when it all began._

_I looked around, but found nothing as hard as I tried. I was about to give up; try to find a way out, but as I turned I saw a door. It was a door that I never seen before. It was a big white door embellished with gold markings. I rushed towards it, hoping that it would lead me away from that place; but as I approached it, a female figure was standing in front of that door, her back facing me. I couldn't see her well from a far…so I cautiously walked toward her and asked who she was. _

_When she turned her head slowly towards me, she looked surprised, but nonetheless she answered my question with out hesitation..._

'_Hikari' and as she told me her name she vanished... Not long after her the door also disappeared and the room once white was engulfed by darkness…_

All the occupants in the Red Room paid close attention as Sora finished telling his dream. He looked at everyone in the room to see their reactions. Aerith who was sitting on the bed next to him was in deep thought; both Cloud and Leon who were standing by the door had a serious expression, while sedentary Yuffie had curiosity written all over her face.

"Sooo…How did the girl of your dreams look like?" Yuffie asked Sora with a teasing grin on her face.

"Well…" Sora glances at Yuffie, not knowing whether she wanted the girl's description or just to tease him. Shaking his head, he dismissed any of Yuffie's intentions.

"Well!" Yuffie urged Sora to continue.

"She's a couple of inches shorter than me, about this high," Sora point out his hand a little below his forehead as he compared her height to his. "Brown hair below her shoulders, skinny. She wore a white vest and a black skirt and on her right hand she had a long black glove." Sora finished his description and glanced at Yuffie to see if it was a good enough answer for her.

"So she's cute!" Yuffie's smile grew. Oh! How she loves to tease Sora.

"Yuffie…"Sora shakes his head with disappointment. _'I didn't even see her face…'_

"Enough." Leon warned. He glanced at Yuffie daring her to say another joke.

"Every dream has its meaning." Aerith lightly stated. It wasn't stated to the group, but was indicated directly at Sora.

Yuffie looked at Leon and at Aerith, her grin fading. "Okay…so what do you think this dream means, Squall?" She smiled mockingly. Urging Leon to answer the question he did not know the answer to.

"I don't know…" Leon crossed his arms and leaned by the door, but not before giving Yuffie a quick defiant stare, which by the way still had a smile on her face.

"Just keep an eye out Sora." Cloud advised, speaking for the first time.

"I for one can't think on an empty stomach!" Yuffie whined. Putting her hands around her stomach signaling that she hasn't ate. She walked to the door, her hand on the door knob ready to leave the Hotel, but was stopped by Sora's voice.

"I'll go get something for you." He stood up and began to head out of the room. "The usual?" he asked Yuffie, who in return nodded.

"Are you sure?" Aerith questioned. Worry written all over her eyes. "After all," she continued "you seem a little tired maybe..."

"No. It's okay." He interrupted and reassured them with a smile. Turning the door knob he added: "by the way I need some air, I need to think."

"Yeah! To think about your **dream girl**!" Yuffie teased, not forgetting to emphasize the two words 'dream girl'. To her dismay Sora didn't hear her comment, since he had already closed the door.

"Yuffie!" Aerith shook her head, but smiled at the witty Yuffie.

_**---Traverse Town: First District---**_

'_These dreams…are like before…'_

The moon illuminated Travers Town, showering it with its luminous light. The streets were quiet and the town rested with ease. Clouds began to surround the midnight blue sky, partly covering the moon. And so it began to drizzle…

'_But somehow they are different…'_

Walking through out the streets of Traverse Town, Sora paid no attention to the small droplets of water. Closing his blue eyes, he faced towards the sky letting drops of rain gently hit his face; while he tried to recall with more detail the dream he had earlier.

'_They feel real…'_

Everything was silent. This was rather odd for Sora. Usually some people would be out on the streets of the first district, but Sora began to notice some changes in the atmosphere. For one, Sora noticed that it wasn't cold….and wasn't it drizzling? Opening his eyes he noticed instead of the dark sky covered with clouds there was a roof over his head.

"Wha...What?" Sora held a confused look in his blue eyes. "Where am I?"

He questioned. He looked around trying to comprehend what just happened. He was in Traverse Town just a few seconds ago…wasn't he?

Sora slowly turned around to get a good look of the place. The castle looked huge. It's walls looked like it was made out of glass, translucent, fragile. The main hall was beautiful. Extravagant statues were placed all around. It looked simple, yet it held such elegance. The walls were another story...they seemed to cry out forgotten memories, wanting to be remembered.

"This place...it feels..." loud footsteps caused Sora to look around, forgetting the feelings that this place was radiating.

--------------

_'I've been running...'_

Hikari quickly walked by the corridors of the castle. Her face hidden by brown locks of hair which gently fell down her face. Her steps softly echoed throughout the hall.

_'from them...'_

Her steps began to increase, almost into a run. Looking back she noticed that they have been following her. Not wanting to be caught nor fight she began to run. Her long slim legs would eventually give out, and that's when she will fight them.

_'but for how long...'_

Heartless began to follow; more and more began to appear. It seemed they didn't want her to escape. They want what all heartless hunger...a heart...her heart. Every now and then she will look behind her to see if they've caught up to her. How long will she be running? Keep on fighting? Deny the darkness which slowly consumes her heart?

_'will I last...'_

"Why is this happening now!" she lightly cursed to no one in particular.

The heartless began to appear not to long ago, attacking everyone in this kingdom. Some were able to escape, while others turned into one of them. This place was chaotic. To make things worse for her she's been seeing things...a boy to be exact, has been appearing and disappearing.

"This place must be haunted." she reasoned. What else could it be. Deep down she knew the answer to her own question but refused to acknowledge it.

'It can't be him...'

Her steps began to decrease upon walking into the main room of the castle. She was ready to go down the stairs and get out of this place.

'But its been four years...and the last place I saw him was when I fell into darkness at Hallow Ba...' her thoughts were interrupted by the young man staring straight at her.

Their eyes locked; Their attention was directed only to each other and everything else around them was forgotten. Blue eyes stared straight at mulberry; everything seemed to slow down; time just seemed to stop.

"She's real..."

"He's here.."

Unaware of the heartless approaching from behind the girl. A sense of familiarity struck both of them, but as time stopped in that instant it went back to normal.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled. He barely even noticed the heartless behind the girl until it was too late. The heartless lunged at the girl, but she barley moved out of the way. She avoided loosing her heart but was stuck on the arm instead. Hikari fell over the balcony and down towards the first floor. Sora's first thoughts were to catch her. Running towards the girl he spread his arms out. Upon catching her Sora fell along with the unconscious girl due to the sudden weight...he caught her in time...

_'I caught you...'_

but in the process he himself slowly lost consciousness.

xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
